


Accidental Acquirements

by Bam4Me



Series: Whoops [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Bisexual Han Solo, Chewie is the brains of their duo and probably a general or something at this point, Daddy Han, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Lives, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Han is a little shit and takes nothing seriously, Little!Ben, Little!Finn, Mommy Leia, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Age Play, Siblings Rey and Finn, little!Rey, papa poe, this is au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Han was just out enjoying a day with his son and best friend, planning on stealing some shit with his son or whatever, when Leia calls him up asking him to pick up a droid her pilot lost.Well, that changed his day a bit.





	Accidental Acquirements

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I've had this planned since halfway through watching TFW for the first time ever in my life exactly one month ago... it was supposed to be a one shot,,, it's gonna be quite a few chapters tho... I'm so sorry...
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Jakku was hot, dry, and it smelled like dried up fermented milk. Han hated it, but this is where Leia told them they were making this pick-up, and where her top pilot had lost his droid. 

 

What she hadn’t told them, and probably hadn’t known, was that this is also where their missing Millennium Falcon had gotten off to. 

 

“Alright Chewie, we’re going to have to find the droid first, because when we take the Falcon it’s going to be a fast- Chewie! Grab him!” He stopped his plans mid sentence when a black haired blur came speeding past, Chewie just barely managing to grab his arm before he could do something stupid, like run screaming into a junkyard like he was on fire.

 

Freaking littles.

 

“I know I know, he’s being a little hellion today, just hold him will you, we still need to find the droid.”

 

Chewie replied with an annoyed rumble.  _ “He wouldn’t be so upset if his daddy didn’t bring him to a desert world. He has sensitive skin, he’s probably already getting sunburn.” _

 

Okay, yeah, he was probably right, and Chewie probably wasn’t feeling all too great either. It was karking hot here. 

 

“Chewie, lemme down please, I be good, I wanna help Daddy, p’ease lemme go!”

 

Han turned around with a gentle coo, leaning in to press a kiss to the fussy boy’s flushed cheek, internally calculating his temperature as ‘hot, but not too much yet’ and stepping back again, eyes stern as the boy immediately settled down again. Ben was always such a daddy’s boy. “Calm down Benny, we’re here to find Poe’s droid, remember? BB8 went missing here and we have to find him.  _ Then _ when we have him you can help Daddy steal a ship! How does that sound?”

 

Ben seemed to think it over for a few seconds before snuggling into Chewie’s chest, sitting on his hip pleased as you may. Han wished it wasn’t so, but he was a little too old now days to be toting around a little. Especially one that got his height instead of his mommy’s. “Then ice cream on the way home?”

 

Han grinned at the little. He was so easy sometimes. “Ice cream on the way home.”

 

Ben nodded, looking firm and ready to go anywhere now that he had the promise of ship stealing and ice cream. He really was his father’s son. Han nodded back and shoved his blaster in it’s holster on his hip, sensing no general danger in the immediate area. No reason to alarm the locals.

 

“Come on, Chewie, we’re just a couple of guys looking for some rare parts for our ship, and if we happen to find a lost droid… well we’re just some innocent guys out with their little, huh?” He shrugged, looking blaze. Chewie let out a snort, but followed after him into the collection of tents. He knew he’d need to keep Ben on his hip or the little would be off again like a shot -as is life, with a perpetual toddler- but neither of them were all that happy about it. It was damn hot.

 

They were less than thirty feet into the mess of tents and alien workers when they found the droid they were looking for, and also, a young man and woman who seemed to be having difficulties with some stormtroopers who were giving them hell. Han pulled out his blaster with a little groan, the three of them making their way over, but by the time they got there the young woman had already taken care of all of them.

 

Okay, Han already liked her.

 

“You two okay over here?”

 

He stopped there just in time to see the little droid deliver an electrical charge to the man on the ground and frowned. He was pretty sure the guy had been trying to help him. “BB8 that is  _ no _ way to behave. Poe would be very upset with you for that.”

 

BB8 looked suitably cowed, but kept arguing anyways, making Han look around for a moment before everyone looked at the confused man on the ground. The woman was holding her spear rather threateningly towards him. “What?”

 

“Can you understand the droid?”

 

“No. Can you?”

 

Han looked around again. It seems everyone but him knew what BB8 was saying. “Yes.”

 

“He sayed, he sayed, that you have Poe’s jacket. He thinks you hurted Poe.”

 

The man perked up, looking wide eyed and a little desperate. “You know Poe?”

 

Ben nodded, squirming on Chewie’s hip, trying to get down again, but the Wookie just lightly tapped him on the hip and he settled down again, pouting. “Poe is Mommy’s best pilot. He’s nice, and his droid went missing so we went to come find him. He sayed that someone was with him though. Was it you?”

 

He nodded again, eyes still big, and the woman finally lowered her weapon, looking around at the others kind of nervously before settling on Ben with an interested look. She looked around at the encampment before glancing back at Han, who leaned down to help the man up off the ground with a sigh. “We should talk somewhere else. Not everyone here is… trusted.”

 

Han nodded and looked around for a moment. Yeah, this place was a junk yard. He looked back at the man and woman and sighed. He had the feeling they were coming with.

 

“Somewhere we can go? Not out in the open?”

 

She nodded. “The place I live is close enough.”

 

He nodded and they all followed her out of the encampment.

 

Han had to give it to the girl… when she said she  _ lived _ here, she really meant it in the most definitive sense of the term. It was a toppled over AT-AT on the outskirts of the camp and it looked exactly like it. Though, he had to admit, that was a lot of space for one kid.

 

He assumed it was one kid anyways…

 

“Kid, you live here with anyone?” So kill him okay, he’s a dad, and a full time caregiver to a little, he has a right to be nosy sometimes. 

 

She looked back at him with what seemed to be a perpetually confused twist to her lips, as if she was wondering why he’d care… or why this stranger was talking to her. Oh.

 

“My name is Rey.”

 

She didn’t say anything else, but Han nodded, watching her turn back to the AT-AT before opening up an auxiliary hatch in the back up for them to go through. She was watching them closely but kept looking back at Ben, like she was confused. 

 

True to his nature, Ben had managed to worm out of Chewie’s arms as soon as they were inside the closed space, making a whining noise when the Wookie grabbed his hand so he couldn’t run around and  _ touch everything he could get his hands on _ . Chewie was pretty sure the girl would probably kill him for messing with her stuff.

 

Rey and the man were watching him with equally curious looks, and Han had a moment to wonder if either of them had ever actually met a little before. He reached over to grab Ben’s other hand, pulling the whining boy in with a tight grin. 

 

He really shouldn’t have brought the kid on a rescue mission to a desert world, Ben had always hated the heat. They probably had a good twenty minutes before a full blown tantrum started. Han tried to soothe him with a hand on his head, running through those curls for a moment before the little finally started calming down some. 

 

When he looked back up, Rey and the man were still watching him. But Rey was sitting on a ledge of the hall they were in, her right thumb tucked firmly in her mouth, like she was nervous.

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

He looked away from her to the man again. “What’s your name?”

 

He looked between them all nervously for a moment, when he saw Rey sucking her thumb his own hand started twitching, clenching into a tight fist that looked like it hurt. “...Finn.”

 

Han smiled at the two of them, giving them the same look he would give any other nervous little who wasn’t sure if they should trust him or not. Chewie was leaning against a wall with a grin on his face, more amused than anything at all of their awkwardness.

 

“So… how did you two find BB8? Poe lost him about a day ago and we were sent to come get him from the planet.”

 

The two of them exchanged looks for a moment, and Rey finally -reluctantly- pulled the thumb just far enough out of her mouth that she could talk without sounding off. “BB8 was in the desert, trapper had him in a net, was going to sell him. He’s a droid, it’s not nice to sell droids.”

 

Han nodded, looking perfectly understanding. “Of course, that would be terribly mean. Thank you for saving him.”

 

She let out a little squeak at that, pulling her thumb back into her mouth as her face started going red. He couldn’t resist the smile it put on his face before he turned to Finn. “How did you meet Poe? He didn’t tell us he had someone with him when he lost BB8.”

 

Well, to be fair, he might have told Leia, but all Leia had told Han was that he needed to pick up a droid.

 

Finn looked downright  _ ashamed _ when he answered, nervously shuffling for a moment. “I… helped him get off the First Order ship.”

 

“You… were on the First Order’s ship?”

 

Finn nodded, and suddenly that look of shame made sense. “Oh, you were working there, huh? That’s why those troopers were trying to get to you in the camp? They wanted to take you back?”

 

Finn nodded, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He looked paralyzed with fear.

 

It was Ben who spoke though. “Daddy, are we taking them back with us? Finn is a good boy, and Rey is Jedi.”

 

Han looked at his son sharply, shocked. “Excuse me?”

 

Ben nodded, looking at Han like he thought it should have been obvious. “Yeah, Daddy, Rey feels like Uncle Luke, and Finn needs a hug.”

 

He nodded, like it should have been  _ so obvious _ to Han, but honestly, Han hadn’t really… noticed…

 

Luke and Leia were so strong in the force, that almost everyone else they met who was strong paled in comparison to them. But… she really was. He could see it.

 

Feel it.

 

She pulled her thumb out of her mouth again, nose scrunched up in a way that made him want to bop her on it, like he did when the other littles around the resistance got pouty and upset over stuff. “I don’t want to go.”

 

Han could feel the lie in it, and honestly, it seemed like she believed it herself. “You don’t want to leave here?”

 

She was trembling a little, before stiffening her posture again, not letting herself cry the way Finn hadn’t been able to help. She was strong. She’s survived this long because she didn’t let herself give in, and she wouldn’t. “I need to stay here.”

 

“Because you’re waiting for them to come back?”

 

Han would have sent his boy to the corner for such a blatant abuse of his powers if they had been back at the resistance. As is, he gave Ben’s hand a little tug. “Benny, we don’t listen to other people’s thoughts without their permission, it’s not nice or fair.”

 

Ben whined a little. “She’s projecting really loud, Daddy! The peoples on this planet don’t have force ability, so she doesn’t know how to shield against others who do. Daddy I’s not listening in, she’s very loud.”

 

Rey looked sourly angry at that, and before Han could do anything to stop it she had hot bitter tears coming out her own eyes. It seems, her own limit had been met. “I’m not  _ loud _ ! You’re not nice!”

 

Oh kark, this situation is rapidly deteriorating. 

 

“Oh, sweet girl, that’s not what Benny means, he’s just… he’s force sensitive so if your thoughts are loud he’ll hear them. You’ve lived around force null people for so long you don’t know how to shield.” Even Han could hear her thoughts a little if he actually tried, and he was barely force sensitive enough to really register.

 

“Not  _ loud _ !” She let out an angry little sniffle and Ben was starting to tear up, and Han looked over at Chewie who seemed to almost be  _ laughing _ at him -the karking ass- and glared at him in a silent plead for help. Before Chewie could do anything to help though, the girl’s angry tears petered off and they all looked down to see Finn holding her hand. She looked at their joined hands with a little frown, but just stuck her thumb back in, giving it a self soothing suckle while she glared at Ben.

 

Well, that was going to be a  _ beautiful _ friendship.

 

“Are you going to take us with you?”

 

Rey and Finn both watched him with wide eyes and he felt a little like he was under inspection. “Well, if you two want to go, I’m sure Poe would love to see you again Finn…”

 

“Why me too?” Rey looked between them all, eyes big and adorable and god Han just wanted to wrap her up and never let her go. 

 

He decided for a subtle approach. “Rey, have you lived here for a long time?”

 

Rey nodded, a stubborn little set to her jaw. “They… I was really little.”

 

And honestly, she was still very little as far as Han was concerned. “Yeah, well, you don’t have to be all alone here now. You can come with us and be around people who want you there.”

 

Especially Luke. Luke’s been trying to get Han and Leia to allow Ben to train as a Jedi since he was little, but because of his designation as a little -and Han’s designation as a caregiver giving natural protest to separation from his baby boy- the two of them had steadily refused to let Luke give him any sort of intensive training beyond self defense and basic force usage.

 

He’d lose his shit trying to get a hold of Rey if she was really as strong as Ben thought she was.

 

She looked back down to where her little hand was wrapped up in Finn’s and they knew it would be barely a few moments before she caved.

 

Yeah, Han wasn’t leaving either of them here.

 

***

 

Finn had nothing but the clothes on his back, and even then, his jacket was Poe’s. Rey had a small bag that carried everything she didn’t want to lose, including a stuffed doll that had seen better days, and a broken fighter helmet that looked like it hadn’t seen water or soap since the AT-AT had gone down in the first place.

 

It was… sad.

 

“We’re gonna steal that ship? But it’s garbage.”

 

He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at the two littles -he knew for sure Finn was a little too, no one else looked that needy when faced with a caregiver who wanted to help them- and raised an eyebrow. “It’s an amazing ship. We’re getting that ship.”

 

“Daddy, it really ugly though.”

 

Han just sighed as Chewie started laughing at them all.

 

***

 

“Daddy, is we getting ice cream now?”

 

The Millenium Falcon was parked in the hanger of the ship Han and Chewie had previously been using for smuggling cargo between planets -thankfully empty right now though- and Han was starting to question why life had decided he was a caregiver who  _ loved _ babies and littles. Really, if he cared less he would have locked the three whining littles in a room to let them fight it out to the death -which is likely, with the way that Ben and Rey were constantly glaring at each other- and just set a course back to the resistance, but he was  _ weak _ to big eyes, and he had three pairs of them looking up at him now.

 

“What’s ice cream?” Rey spoke with the cutest little lisp with her thumb back in her mouth and Han sort of wanted to pet her head a little, but he had the feeling he’d probably get bit if he tried. She seemed like a biter.

 

Finn just seemed… confused… by everything. Han had the feeling that Finn wasn’t allowed to express his little side before, growing up in the First Order, and Rey probably didn’t know that she was  _ acting _ little at all, growing up around aliens who didn’t have a concept of how humans were supposed to behave.

 

He wanted to wrap them both up in a burrito blanket roll and never let them leave.

 

He let out a little sigh. “Ice cream now.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Rey is obviously little: She grew up around aliens with no other humans around. As far as she knows, the urge to play with toys and suck her thumb is 100% normal and everyone does it.  
> Reason why Finn is the way he is: The First Order has no use for useless littles, so it's either adapt, or die. He acts like a grown up because if he didn't, they'd punish or even kill him. Acting little will be much less natural for him, but he'll get there.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
